


Pokemon Heroes

by FamousFox13, ZeroRestraints



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints
Summary: During the attempt to rescue Eri from the clutches of Overhaul, inadvertently combine their powers and create a gateway that takes them and Eri to the world of Pokemon. Now, while they look for a way home, the new trio works their way through the region of Galar while having fun adventures and becoming a family together.
Relationships: Eri & Midoriya Izuku, Eri & Toogata Mirio, Midoriya Izuku & Toogata Mirio
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	Pokemon Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Zero here. Hope you guys enjoy this idea from me and Famous. It was a random idea we both absolutely loved.

If one were to question Izuku Midoriya on the choices in his life and what he would change, that list was quite the long one.

Protecting the little sobbing Eri alongside his new friend and senior Mirio Togata against the monstrously evil Overhaul was not one of them.

When they began this raid to save little Eri and end the leader of the Yakuza, the battle to this point had been nothing but chaos. Sir Nighteye got hurt, but Mirio was able to keep it from being fatal, and Mirio was nearly hit by a Quirk-Destroying bullet but somehow Izuku was able to save him from getting hit and together they faced off against Overhaul. 

“If I can’t have her...THEN NO ONE WILL!!!” Overhaul roared as he leapt into the air, creating massive fists to crush the two boys and Eri. Both were too drained to fight back, their bodies exhausted and nearly broken to instability.

“P-Please!” Eri cried out towards them. “Please just let me go. I don’t want you two to get hurt anymore!” She had tears in her eyes, struggling as she held onto the red ripped cape of Mirio.

Izuku, whose face was a wreck, grabbed onto Eri’s shoulders. “Eri, we will never let you go. We will keep you safe and we will get out of this, right Togata?” the blonde was surprised to hear Izuku use his name, but couldn’t help but smile.

“Of course Midoriya.” Smiled the blonde as despite the fact that he himself was as tired and just as drained as Izuku he was not willing to give up, he wasn’t going to let Eri be taken by this madman again, he wasn’t going to fail to save her. “We aren’t going to give up, and we aren’t going to leave you Eri, because that’s not what heroes do.”

“He’s right,” Izuku said before taking Eri into a surprise hug. “You deserve to be free Eri, and we won’t give up no matter what. Until now and the end of time, we  _ will _ save you.” Eri broke into tears as Izuku held her, and Mirio joined the hug. The two stayed like that for a bit before hearing Overhaul’s roar as he charged towards them. Izuku used Mirio’s cape to carry Eri on his back before turning to Mirio. “Are you ready to finish this Lemillion?” he asked, offering his hand while his whole body crackled with green electricity and energy.

Mirio smiled and he clasped his hand with Izuku’s, and the moment he did a small spark of the lightning crackling across Mirio’s body. His eyes widened and those blue orbs shined like sapphires as he gained the same energy flowing around his body, only instead of being green like it was for Izuku it was a deep sapphire blue and his hair seemed to spike up even more than it already was before. “Ready! Let’s take him down, Deku!” He smiled giving him a smile and a thumbs up, with the power coursing through them and their burning will-no their burning desire to win and save Eri they were ready to throw down. 

Together, the two launched towards Overhaul, roaring in determinations as their fists remained clasped and power coursed through both of them. As they held together, their powers mixed, and their clasped hands began to turn bright white. At the same time, Overhaul launched a massive makeshift fist at them, intending with all his hatred to kill the two would-be heroes and Eri. The two attacks collided, creating a massive shockwave as they clashed to overtake each other.

“I-It’s not enough! We need to use more power!” Izuku growled as he prepared to use more of One For All, despite that it would destroy his body.

“Then we need to give it our all!” Mirio grunted forcing more of the power that was coursing through his veins through his body. He could feel his own body screaming, as if it couldn’t take any more of the power being used, yet he wasn’t going to give up or give in. There was a burning feeling he couldn’t describe, a burning feeling that wouldn’t let him give in. “Dig down deep! Grab your power and Go even further beyond!” 

Izuku nodded and he pushed more of his quirk through him. Mirio’s power seemed to course through him, making it easier, but the strain was already hurting them.

Eri, watching her two saviors struggled, clutched her eyes and held onto Izuku with her tiny hands. ‘ _ Please...Please let me help them! _ ’ She thought before her horn began to glow. Her power coursed through Izuku, but rather than rewind him out of existence, her power seemed to mesh with Izuku and Mirio, taking the pain they felt away and keeping their bodies strong as they continued to push.

“Eri…” Izuku said as he felt Eri’s power kept him from breaking. He smiled warmly. “Eri...your power is a blessing. With your help, we will win! Together! The three of us! WE WILL WIN! PLUS ULTRAAAAA!!!” Izuku roared as he pushed OFA to it’s full power, his entire body bursting with pure unparalleled power that coursed into the two that held him. He could feel Mirio’s courage and Eri sweetness fill his spirit, making him want to push himself even further beyond his limits for both of them. He would push himself until all of them were safe, and he would not lose with them at his side. Their combined might made the pain he felt before using his power disappear, giving him the strength to use all his power without fear.

Eri’s eyes went wide as white electricity coursed from her body and she felt a strange warmth that made her power feel more bearable. She could feel Izuku and Mirio’s warmth flow into her, and in a moment of bravery, she reached over and put her tiny hand over Izuku’s shoulder, the one touching Mirio’s, connecting her to both. “I-I want to be happy with Deku and Lemillion! P-P-Plus Ultra!”

“That’s the spirit! Deku! Eri-chan!” Mirio smiled despite the indescribable amount of pain that was going through his body, despite the sheer amount of pain that his muscles, his bones, and his entire body was going through he was not going to give in. His eyes glowed, the sapphire glow getting brighter and brighter, as the aura around him grew more and more merging with Deku’s to form an aura of sapphire and emerald green energy. “It doesn’t matter what obstacle is in our way! We’ll blow past everything that comes our way! PLUS ULTRAAA!” Mirio roared, pushing his power he felt in himself to the limit and beyond that as the power flowing around the three of them shine even brighter, nearly blinding them all. 

This combined strength began to push Overhaul’s massive fist back, making him blink in shock. “W-What?! NO! I will not lose!” He growled, trying to send another giant fist, but it was stopped by the glowing trio that kept pushing forward.

The green, white, and blue auras that covered the trio mixed together, taking form as their bodies burst with energy. With a mighty cry, the three young warriors pushed the giant fists back harder and faster, pushing them to the point of cracking.

“ **THIS IS OUR POWER!** ” The three of them cried out in perfect unison. “ **INFINITY FOR ALL!!!** ” With a mighty thrust, a massive tri-colored fist broke past Overhaul’s smaller ones and headed right towards him. 

“No! NO! NOOO!” Overhaul cried before he was consumed in the massive aura of light and power.

**BOOOOOOOM!**

A massive explosion shook the broken apart suburb, shaking the very earth down below. Not far off from the explosion were several of the other heroes that had taken part in the raid, which included some of Izuku and Mirio’s friends.

“W-W-What was that?!” Ochako exclaimed as she saw a massive explosion of light erupt not far from her and the others as she floated the injured Sir Nighteye with the help of Tsuyu. 

“S-Something’s happened.” Nighteye rasped out, his eyes looking towards where the explosion had taken place. Despite the fact that he was greatly injured, and he was dead tired and nearly drained from his own fight with Overhaul his Quirk  **Foresight** was still active, and right now the future that he had seen before, was changing-no that wasn’t the way to describe it, it was shattering apart right before his eyes and then it completely vanished. “I-I can’t see.” he all but whispered but it was enough for everyone to hear.

“I think I see someone-ribbit,” Tsuyu said as she pointed to a figure falling and crashing to the ground. Nejire, using what little energy she had left managed to fly and look over before gasping and flying back to the others.

“I-It’s Overhaul! He’s out!” She said cheerfully before almost crashing from the drain of her energy, but was caught by Kirishima.

“Then that means Deku and Lemillion won!” Ochako said with a sigh of relief, which was shared by nearly everyone else there.

“H-Hey...w-what’s that?” Tamaki muttered as he pointed to the sky. Everyone looked to see a bolt of blue, green and white shoot from the massive black cloud of smoke into the sky. It seemed to hit an invisible wall before breaking through, creating a giant crack of light in the middle of the sky, making everyone gasp in shock.

“W-W-What was that?!” Ochako exclaimed in shock.

“It was them.” Everyone turned towards Nighteye, as despite Ochako’s best efforts he had moved to stand-or lean-on his own. “Those lights were Mirio, Deku, and the girl Eri.”

“W-Where did it send them?” The Dragon Hero Ryukyu managed to say, as she herself had managed to catch the sight of the three lights flying off into the crack. “We have to make sure they-”

“They are gone.” 

“....”

“.....”

“What?” 

“My Quirk...it's still active, and yet….and yet I can’t see them.” Nighteye fell to his knees. “The three of them are  _ gone. _ ” 

“...g….Gone?” Ochako managed to say, her heart feeling like it was about to shatter. “B-But they can’t be gone! Not after all that! Not after they won!”

“YEAH!” raged Kirishima who was being held back by his mentor Fatgum. “No way those two Manly dudes and little Eri can be gone! Maybe they just got sent somewhere by that huge crack in the sky! We can’t give up on them!”

“You don't understand.” Nighteye’s voice was hoarse, and raw with emotion. “That crack...where it sent them is somewhere we can’t go.” His eyes were filled with tears, and they were freely falling down his face. “I-I’ve seen it….they are  _ gone.  _ That crack has taken them no place where we can go, not even with a teleportation quirk, they are  _ gone  _ and they aren’t coming back.”

“You mean how you predicted that Young Midoriya would perish against Overhaul?” a familiar grumble of a voice surprised the tired group of heroes. Everyone turned and saw All Might, Principal Nezu, and several other heroes and police and medics coming onto the scene to help.

“A-All Might!” Ochako exclaimed as she rushed to the skeleton of a man. “D-Deku! H-He and Togata-sempai! And Eri they-they-”

“Calm yourself young Uraraka,” All Might said softly, placing his hand on her shoulder. “We saw the explosion on our way here and the bolt of light that we now know is Young Midoriya, Togata and Eri. We came to assist in getting the injured and help clean up the mess as well as arrest Overhaul.” All Might then looked over to Nighteye who was looking away from him. He moved past Uraraka and walked towards his old sidekick. “It’s been a long time Mirai,” he said before noticing the injury on the black-haired man’s stomach. “Heh, guess we match now then.”

Nighteye let out a pained chuckle as he moved his hand over his own wound with a small cough of pain. “So it would seem that we do Toshinori.” He let himself be lifted up by the paramedics and placed on a stretcher as they began to check him over and patch him up as best as they could till they got to the hospital. “Toshinori….Midoriya and Mirio they...that crack in the sky.” 

“I know old friend, I heard what you said about them being gone…” All Might said, struggling to keep the tears in his eyes from falling. “But we  _ cannot _ give up on them. They destroyed your prediction and defeated Overhaul and did something no one in our world has ever seen before. That crack in the sky is proof of their power, and potentially little Eri. We can’t give up hope just because you cannot see their future. The future is what we make it, I’m certain that Young Midoriya proved that to you today.”

Nighteye looked at him and smiled, an actual smile. “I-I guess your right.” He mumbled as they placed a mask on his face. They lifted the stretcher up and made to move it away only to pause when Nighteye held his hand up signaling for them to wait and motioned for All Might to come closer. “Toshi...I was able to see something.” he whispered into his ear. “That place….where they’ve done...it’s nothing like I’ve ever seen, the things there….they are indescribable.” 

“We’ll have more time to talk about it once we get you to the hospital and stable,” All Might said as he held his old friend’s hand. “But tell me...do you think they will be alright?”

Nighteye nodded. “Like you said, they were able to shatter the future I saw. Mirio and Midoriya, together those two are unstoppable and with them guarding little Eri...I have no doubt that they will be just fine.”

“Heh, you’re right old friend,” Toshinori said before Nighteye was loaded into the ambulance. As he watched everyone else move about the scene, All Might stared at the giant crack in the sky and made a silent vow, ‘ _ Young Midoriya, Togata, and Eri. I promise, we will find you and bring you back home safe and sound...somehow… _ ’

**~POKEMON HEROES~**

“.....uuuuugh…..” groaned the voice of Izuku Midoriya as consciousness slowly returned to him. His green eyes fluttered open and he was met by grey earth. “...ugh...I feel like I just got punched by All Might...like a 100 times at once.” Slowly, he regained feeling in his body and struggled to get up. Once he was up, he noticed he was oddly enough in a strange forest. “Where...where am I?” he said before trying to recall the previous events. 

Immediately, memories of his battle with Mirio and Eri against Overhaul hit his mind and worry consumed him. He looked around quickly before spotting an unconscious Mirio and Eri laying near him. Like him, their clothes were ripped and torn in several different places.

Instinctually, Izuku first went to the two to check if they were okay. “Eri! Togata-sempai! Are you guys okay?! Please wake up!” he exclaimed as he shook their shoulders, Eri’s more gently than Mirio’s. The blonde boy was the first to awaken.

“M-Midoriya?” Slowly Mirio came to his senses, his eyes blurry and he groaned one hand moving to come to rest on his forehead. His entire body ached something fierce, and this was the first time it ached  _ this _ badly. “W-What happened? Where are we?” He asked, looking around trying to find out where they were. “A-A-forest? Wait, is Eri alright?!” he asked, turning towards where the small child was laying passed out peacefully on the ground. “Eri!” 

“Mmm?” Eri’s eyes slowly opened, revealing the cute red eyes that made the two boys relieved. “D-Deku? Lemillion?” she muttered before looking around. “Did...did we win?” she said softly.

“Heh...yeah Eri, we won,” Izuku said in relief, happy that both Mirio and Eri were alright. “How are you feeling? Are you hurt anywhere?” Eri thought for a moment before checking her body and shaking her head. “Well that’s a relief… What about you Togata-sempai, are you okay? No broken bones? Using One For All always made me break my bones when I used it full power, but thanks to Eri it didn’t happen to me.”

“N-No.” Mirio said looking himself over and flexed his fingers and his arms, sure he was aching but nothing seemed broken. “My body’s just incredibly achy at the moment, but I don't feel anything broken, and nothing seems to be like it is gonna break.” He was honestly surprised, he had seen how badly Izuku’s limbs would break, from the sports festival, yet his own body didn’t seem to be broken. “I-Is that normal?” 

“No...but then again I don’t think anything we did in that fight was normal,” Izuku replied, thinking deeply. “I’ve never felt something like that before. It was like...like I could  _ feel _ your Quirks mixing with mine, combining into something I don’t was ever done before. I mean sure, certain heroes have combo moves with each other, but that was beyond anything I’ve ever seen. I also think that the only reason we’re just stiff is thanks to Eri,” he said, smiling at the little girl who looked in surprise.

“M-Me?” she said in a stunned voice.

“That’s right Eri,” Izuku said smiling as he patted her head. “Your  _ gift _ kept me and Lemillion safe and sound. You helped us use all our power to stop that bad man. You are a hero Eri.” Eri’s eyes went wide at those words and started to water. “Right Togata-sempai?”

“That’s Right!” Exclaimed Mirio with a smile on his face, as he rubbed her head alongside Izuku. “Your power, your gift managed to save not only us, you also used it to take down the bad man who held you captive after all this time.” He chuckled. “What he called a curse, was really a  _ blessing  _ that managed to save us and save yourself. You are a hero Eri.” 

Tears fell from Eri’s eyes as the warm and loving words from the two boys filled her heart. Slowly, her lips crept up, turning into a small happy smile that made both Mirio and Izuku feel incredible warmth. “T-Thank you!” she cried out before rushing forward and hugging the two boys. “Thank you so much for saving me! You are my heroes! Thank you!” she sobbed happily, unable to hold back the years of repressed emotions that consumed her and were coming out in a joyous outburst.

Mirio’s smile grew smaller as he wrapped his arms around Eri and hugged her as well. “Your welcome Eri-chan.” He all but whispered to her, running his hand through her hair in order to comfort the small child, the same child who had been living a nightmare for so long now free from her prison and her torture, a child who they had failed to save before now free to see the world and grow up how she liked. “Your welcome.” 

“Yeah,” Izuku said, smiling happily that he and Mirio had been successful in their goal. They had saved Eri from her horrible life and now she had a chance to truly be free. Eventually, Eri released them, but still kept the small smile that the two boys never wanted to see falter. “Well, I guess now we should figure out exactly where we are.” the three of them got up before looking around, seeing nothing of familiarity with their location. Izuku reached into his pocket to pull out his phone, but to his surprise it was turned into a cracked broken mess. “Ooh...well I don’t think I can call anyone right now. What about you Togata-sempai?”

Mirio pulled out his own phone-thanks to Sir Nighteye he was able to get his phone specially made so that it phased through things with him-and he opened it up surprise to see he had a single. Pressing a button he moved to call Sir. “Sorry, the number you have dialed does not exist.” Pulling his phone away from his ear so that Izuku could hear the voice for himself. “That can’t be, even if we were that far out someone from any hero agency would know my phone at least the ones that Sir put into my contacts.”

“This is getting weird,” Izuku said as he began to think before getting an idea. “Let me try using my quirk to get up above the trees and get a view of where we are,” he said before focusing on the feeling of OFA. However, when he tried to, it felt...odd. He jumped...and landed flat on his face, barely reaching 5 feet before slamming into the earth.

“Deku!” Eri exclaimed worriedly before rushing over to Izuku along with Mirio.

“Midoriya-kun, what’s wrong? Why didn’t your quirk activate?” Mirio asked as he and Eri helped Izuku back to his feet. 

“I...I don’t know,” Izuku said as he rubbed his sore nose. “I can feel it...the flame is still burning bright inside me but it feels off. I can’t activate it.” Izuku tried focusing again and again, but nothing happened. “W-What’s going on?”

Mirio frowned as he pulled away and turned towards one of the trees. Walking towards it ignoring Eri and Izuku’s confused look, he activated his quirk and pressed himself against it….only for nothing to happen whatsoever. “It’s not just you.” Mirio frowned trying again. “I can feel my Permeation, but it doesn’t work...it’s almost as if...as if it was.” He paused. “As if it was out of energy?” 

“M-Maybe?” Izuku said before his brain began to work. “Maybe because of how far we overworked our quirks at the same time together, maybe we shorted them out?” Izuku then had an idea before turning to Eri who looked confused. “Eri, do you think you can try using your quirk on that tree?” Eri had a fearful look at the thought of using her quirk, but Izuku gave her a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, if my ideas are right, nothing will happen. And even if it does, it will be okay. Your quirk is not a curse remember? It’s a blessing.”

Eri, feeling slightly more confident nodded. She walked over to the tree next to Mirio and placed her hand on it. She reached deep down, feeling her power and trying to activate it, but nothing happened. “I...I can’t,” she confessed.

“So I was right,” Izuku said as he walked up to them. “When we used our powers together and pushed them so far, we must’ve shorted them out. I’ve never heard anything like this, have you Togata-sempai?”

Mirio hummed and crossed his arms over his chest with one hand holding his chin. “I-I think I have.” He said surprising them. “Sir once had me read up on a few Quirk related incidents, one of them just so happened to have a quirk that let a person manipulate and control light itself. Sadly during a fight they overworked their quirk to the point that it just seemed like it stopped working and the person couldn’t use their quirk for days or even weeks, it was almost as if they were Quirkless.” 

Izuku froze at that all too familiar word. It was a word that defined a lot of his life. Memories of the past flashed by him, a past he would rather forget or repress. His breath began to quicken, his eyes were starting to dilate and his hands twitched about, worrying his two companions.

“Deku?” Eri spoke, snapping Izuku out of his trance. Her concerned crimson eyes bore into him. “Are you okay?”

Izuku blinked before realizing he must’ve worried them. “I-I’m okay now Eri, sorry about that. I was just...remembering something I’d rather forget,” he said, trying to ignore the concerned look Mirio had. “A-Anyways, since we can all still feel our quirks, I’m guessing this short-circuit is only temporary. Until they are back though we need to be careful. We have no idea what’s in this forest.”

**RUSTLE-RUSTLE**

Instantly, all three humans were on edge as they saw some nearby bushes shake. Eri hid behind Izuku while Mirio stepped up in front of him. Even if they were essentially quirkless at the moment, they would not let Eri get hurt. The rustling continued until something came out and the two boys readied to fight whatever horrifying thing came out of it.

“Wooolooo!”

Izuku and Mirio nearly face-faulted as they came face to face with a round white ball of fluff with a black head with yellow eyes, four small black feet and a pair of short brown horns.

“Wooolooo!” the strange fluffy creature bleeted as it waddled over to them.

“W...What is this thing?” Izuku said as the strange animal moved up towards them, sniffing them. Eri was in awe at the cute looking creature.

“I-It looks almost like a sheep.” Mirio said lowering his guard at the sight of the creature. “But, I’ve never seen one like this before.” 

“Hey Wooloo! Don’t run off!” a new voice called before a figure stepped out from the forest into the light.

It was a handsome man with dark skin, yellow eyes, and a mane of purple hair. He wore a black shirt with a shield and sword on it, white pants, a black cap, and a long red cape. Behind him was what one could only describe a giant orange lizard with blue wings and a flame at the end of its tail.

“There you are you-Oh, I see you made some friends.” The man came to a stop before them, his eyes looking over the two teens and the child dressed in odd clothes. “Hello, I didn’t expect to find anyone out here this far into the Slumbering Weald.” 

“Slumbering Weald?” Izuku repeated in confusion, which was shared by Mirio. “Where in Japan is that exactly? And who are you? And...what is  _ that _ behind you?” he gestured to the orange beast behind the male.

“J-Japan?” The purple haired man titled his head to the side in confusion, the large orange like dragon doing the same. “I don't think I’ve heard of that region before, as for who I am.” He smirked, tossing his cape back and struck a pose pumping his hand into the air. “I am the Pokemon Champion Leon, and this loveable lug behind me is my partner Charizard.” 

The creature known as Charizard nodded his head. “Zard.”

Izuku, Mirio and Eri just looked at the man in utter confusion. “Uh...Pokemon Champion Leon? Is that your hero name or something? If so, what’s your quirk? And what exactly  _ is _ ...Charizard you called him? Is he some sort of quirked animal? And what do you mean you’ve never heard of Japan? Where are we?”

“Hold on.” Leon stopped him. “You’ve never heard of Pokemon? Or even a Champion?” He was just as confused or even more so than the three before him. “And what’s a quirk?” This shook all three of them, their eyes widening beyond belief to the point it was almost comical. “Huh? What’s wrong? Why are you acting like I just said something wrong?”

“Wooo!” the little sheep creature baaed before licking Eri’s cheek, tickling her.

“Hahahah!” she giggled happily as the fluffy pokemon lapped her cheek, making Izuku and Mirio feel relief. Seeing Eri, Leon took notice of her state of dress and that of Mirio and Izuku. He noticed how their clothes were torn and ripped in certain places and how they all looked like they had just gone through something intense.

“Hey, what happened to you kids?” Leon asked, stepping towards them. “If I didn’t know any better it almost looks like you guys got into a fight with one angry pokemon and barely came out alive.” He noticed the bandages on Eri’s legs and her wrist, and there was a flash of something in his eyes. “What happened to you?” He was positive, no kid, even more so a girl this age should have this many bandages on them and that only left him with one thought of the reason she would have them on her arms and legs and it was a thought that he didn’t want to think of. “Who did this to you?” 

“A bad man,” Eri replied, a frown covering her face. She then smiled and took Izuku and Mirio’s hands in hers. “But Deku and Lemillion saved me! They saved me from the bad man! They’re heroes!”

Izuku and Mirio blinked at Eri before looking at each other. They smiled at one another, feeling their hearts swell with pride and warmth from little Eri’s proclamation. 

Leon’s frown changed into a small smile, reaching forward he ruffled Eri’s hair-of course he took notice of the small bump on her forehead but he chose to not ask about it. “Well then, I am happy to see they saved you, now why don't we get you three somewhere to get cleaned up and maybe we can tell each other what’s going on.”

Izuku and Mirio looked at each again with uncertainty. They weren’t sure if they could trust this Leon just yet, but honestly it wasn’t like they had a lot of options at the moment. Besides, he seemed to be genuinely concerned about them, so they decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

“Thank you Mr. Leon, we appreciate it,” Izuku said with an honest smile. “My name is Izuku Midoriya, nice to meet you.”

“And my name Is Mirio Togata, and this little darling is Eri.” Smiled Mirio as he motioned to Eri. “Come on Eri, say hi to the nice man.”

“H-Hello,” Eri said, somewhat shy, but quickly turned into a smile as the sheep creature started licking her face again. “Hahahahah! Stop that! It tickles!”

“Wooo!” the sheep bleeted happily, snuggling against the girl it seemed to trust easily, something which Leon quickly took notice of.

“Seems Wooloo has taken a liking to you.” Leon chuckled seeing the sheep pokemon licking and nuzzling the girl. “Guess there’s just something about you that he likes.”

“Pokemon,” Izuku said in awe at the white sheep that seemed to like Eri and the draconic beast behind Leon. ‘ _ Something tells me we may not be in Japan anymore… _ ’

“Well, let’s get you three out of here,” Leon said as he turned around. “Stay close to me, we don’t want any ambushes.” Leon started walking forward with Charizard moving behind him. The trio looked at each other before following along with the little Wooloo.

**~Several Hours Later~**

After helping them get out of the Slumbering Weald, Leon took the trio of Quirk users into a small suburb called Postwick and then to a town called Wedgehurst. He took them to the Pokemon Center where they were each given a thorough checkup by a woman called Nurse Joy. 

During the trip, the trio got to see many more “Pokemon”, which was short for Pocket Monsters, running about both in the wild and domestically with humans. Once they were all given their check ups they all had a well-deserved meal with Leon and talked about their respective stories. 

Izuku and Mirio explained how they came from a place where 80 percent of their population were born with special unique abilities called quirks and how heroes and villains rose up to fight for good and evil respectively. The two of them were students that were tasked in helping rescue Eri and stop a madman named Overhaul from using her for despicable purposes. They kept some of the more gruesome details out of the conversation, as to not cause any traumatic memories for Eri to relive, but Leon was able to get the gist. They were able to stop and defeat Overhaul by combining their respective powers before going unconscious and waking up in the Slumbering Weald with no idea how they got there and that their quirks were at the moment inactive.

“I have to admit, that is quite the tale.” Leon leaned back in his seat, his arms crossed over his chest and head tilted back to stare at the ceiling. A world where people had super powers? Where actual superheroes existed and fought super villains? Where only a small few could be heroes and such? It was a pretty big pill to swallow and even then it was hard for him to process. “And if it wasn’t for the fact looking at you three and being able to tell your not from here, and the fact you don't know what Pokemon are only proves that it's the truth.”

“I know what you mean.” Mirio nodded his own arms crossed over his chest. “I mean even after we’ve told you, I still find it hard to believe that this is going on. I know the whole other worlds thing, with planets and things like that back in school… I never imagined that something like this could happen.” He leaned forward. “To think that we’ve actually gone to a completely different world, and all because of our quirks something like this wasn’t even thought possible.”

“Actually,” Izuku spoke. The others looked and saw he was being very contemplative. “Thinking about it, it kinda makes sense. They way our powers combined, it was something never seen before. But when you think about it, the fact that it brought us here makes a little bit of sense. Togata-senpai's quirk is permeation, which lets him phase through solid objects while my quirk stockpiles power and supercharges all my abilities, though at the risk of it destroying my body. But with Eri’s rewind quirk, any damage was near nonexistent and allowed us to use all our power together. Pushing these three powers beyond what is humanly possible lets us push past normal limits, and by combining them I suppose it would be possible to break between dimensional boundaries. But if that’s the case then how far did we go? Did we cause any damage when we left? Everyone must be so worried. Could we do something like that again? If we could, how would we be able to get back home? What if another quirk joins in and-”

“Deku?” Eri spoke, snapping Izuku out of his mutter-storm. The green-haired boy looked and saw the stunned looks on Mirio and Leon’s faces. Even Charizard looked in confusion at the young man.

Izuku blushed brightly and rubbed the back of his head. “S-Sorry about that. It’s kinda a bad habit of mine. I kinda get caught in my own head and just think so fast I forget everything else. Sorry.”

Leon let out a small laugh as he looked at the boy. “Hey it's no issue, we all have habits that we get caught up in doing.” He smiled. “I tend to get lost a small-”

“Char?”

“Ok a few-”

“Char, Charizard.” 

“Ok, ok I get lost quite a bit, happy?” 

“Charizard.” 

Leon sighed. “That aside, there’s no issue with having a habit.” He said as if he and Charizard had not just had a small argument over Leon getting lost all the time.

Izuku smiled, happy that Leon understood. “Thank you Mr. Leon sir,” he said with a bow, which made Mirio chuckle and Eri smile. “And thank you so much for understanding our situation. Though...can you promise not to tell anyone about our situation? I don’t think it would be a good idea for knowledge of our abilities and origins to be released publicly.”

“Hey, believe me I’m not gonna tell anyone about this.” Sitting forward he smiled at them holding his finger in front of his mouth showing that he would stay silent. “This is going to stay right between the four of us and no one’s gonna find out. I can promise you that.”

“What about Charizard?” Eri asked, pointing at the orange fire type. The fire type looked at Eri before walking over to her. He looked down at her, for a moment, scaring her, before using his big tongue to give her a sloppy lick of affection. “Hahahaha-Ew! Hahahaha!” she giggled while the big lizard smiled at her.

“See, this big old lug ain’t gonna tell anyone.” Smiled Leon rubbing Charizard’s neck. “He’ll keep quiet just as much as I will keep silent.” 

“Charizard.” The Fire Type nodded smiling as he licked Eri once more and nuzzled her. Showing that he wasn’t going to let their trust be misplaced and let their secret be spilled.

Everyone laughed at this, happy to see they had found such a good friend in Leon and his pokemon Charizard.

With the trio’s story finished, Leon decided to tell him about his world Pokearth and their current location in the region of Galar. He explained that their world was filled with amazing creatures called Pokemon all with different types and powers. Many humans live alongside and work with Pokemon in different ways and professions, but one of the most popular professions was being a Pokemon Trainer. Trainers capture, trained, and battle with their pokemon against other trainers and their teams in competition. Most pokemon loved to battle and strived to become stronger, so the partnership wasn’t as forced as the trio initially believed. Pokemon were sentient and understood humans, and those that had a stronger bond with their pokemon were often better and stronger. Leon explained he was the Champion, the strongest trainer in Galar and currently undefeated since becoming Champion. He told them about the Gym Challenge, Gym Leaders, and the many different kinds of pokemon that existed. The three Quirk users were enraptured in his story about Pokemon and the world they were in. The talk went until past sunset and Eri had fallen asleep in Mirio’s lap.

“Zard,” Charizard growled softly, letting Leon know about the setting sun, signaling how late it was.

“Oh wow, it's already that late.” Leon gasped at the sight of the setting sun. “I didn’t think time would fly by that fast.” He chuckled rising from his seat and dusting himself off. “We should find you guys some place to stay for the night.” He paused and snapped his fingers. “Hey, you guys can stay with me!” 

“T-That’s very nice of your Mr. Leon, but you’ve already done enough for us, we don’t mean to impose,” Izuku said, blushing lightly at the invite. He didn’t speak too loudly as to not wake up the sleeping Eri in Mirio’s arms.

“Nonsense! What kind of champion would I be if I didn’t help you all out.” He smiled at them. “Sides, with you guys being from a different world you guys don't have anything to use to try and find a place to say.”

“I hate to say it, Midoriya.” Mirio said, sighing. “But he does have a point, we don't have any contacts, we don't have any actual money that can be used here and all and all we don't exist here.” For once he wasn’t smiling, a rare sight. “We don't have anywhere to go.”

Izuku hated to admit it, but Mirio was right. At that moment, nothing they had could help them, not even their quirks. As it stood, they were broke and homeless with no way to support themselves and Eri, much less figure out a way back to their own world. He hated feeling so helpless, being unable to do anything to help those close to him. He felt so...so... _ useless _ . Before he could spiral down into those emotions, he felt Leon’s arm on his shoulders. He looked up and saw Leon’s understanding eyes.

“Hey, it's alright Izuku.” Smiled Leon the understanding in his eyes clear, and they were shining with so much more. “I know how you're feeling right now, and believe me it's gonna be fine, one way or another you're gonna find a way home and I’m gonna be happy to help in any way I can.” He gave him a thumbs up and a smile. “You can bet on that.” 

Izuku blinked in surprise at Leon before feeling a smile on his face. “Thanks Mr. Leon,” he said.

“Sheesh, call me Leon kid, the ‘Mr.’ makes me sound old, I’m still in my prime!” Leon said before laughing, followed by the two other boys joining in. After a good laugh, they gathered their belongings and headed out, following Leon towards his home.

As they did, Mirio carried the sleeping Eri, to which Izuku smiled at. “Hey Togata-sempai?” he spoke softly as they walked.

“Yeah Midoriya-kun?” Mirio asked, looking at him and keeping his voice as quiet as possible as to not wake Eri. “What’s up?”

Izuku thought for a moment. “Heh...this has been one crazy work study hasn’t it?” he said slightly. “Fighting off the Yakuza, saving Eri, ending up in another world. I certainly didn’t expect any of this when I joined Sir Nighteye’s company….but I’m glad.” he smiled at the blonde teen. “I...I’m glad I got to meet you and Eri too. If I had to be stuck with anyone during this...I’m glad it was you.”

Mirio smiled and leaned over and ruffled his hair with a smile. “Honestly, I can say the same thing.” He chuckled softly. “You and I faced so much to get Eri back, we fought so hard, we pushed beyond what we both thought possible, we beat Overhaul, we saved Eri. And, even if we’re in a new world we both still accomplished what we wanted.” His smile grew bigger. “And I’m glad I am to be here with you too.” 

“Thanks,” Izuku said, smiling widely. “Well...whatever this new world brings, let’s keep pushing forward Togata-sempai.”

“Izuku,” Mirio spoke, surprising the greenette. Mirio looked at him with a warm brotherly smile. “I think after everything we’ve gone through, I’d say we’re past the formalities. If we’re going to adapt to this world, then maybe we should stick to saying each other’s first names. Besides...I like to think we’ve gotten close. So what do you say...Izuku?”

Izuku was honestly stunned. It had been so long since he had a friend that was willing to push away the formalities with him and treat him like a true friend. Yes, he had his friends back in UA, but they only really called each other by their family names or their hero names. The only other person that he called by his first name was Katsuki Bakugou, and even then it had turned sour despite the nicknames. To hear Togat-no. To hear  _ Mirio _ say those words to him...it touched a part of his heart he had not felt in a long time.

“I...sure…” Izuku stuttered before smiling. “Thank you...Mirio.” The blonde smiled at Izuku, the two forming a new brotherly bond that would no doubt reach incredible heights. 

“No problem Izuku,” Mirio replied. They stayed silent for a few minutes before he spoke again. “Hey Izuku...am I the only one that’s kinda geeking out about the idea of all the different kinds of Pokemon?”

Izuku formed a massive fanboy grin on his face. “Are you kidding? I’m wishing I had a notebook so I could write down everything we learned today. I mean, this is just as cool as quirks!” As the two boys chattered on about Pokemon and everything they learned that day, Leon was silently listening in.

Leon smiled pulling away from where he had been listening to their conversation, putting his hands into his pockets he gave a small chuckle and walked off. “Oh yeah, those two are gonna turn out just fine.” As he said this, an idea formed in his head, one he would no doubt help his new friends.


End file.
